The Truth About the Sailor Moon Series
by Hope15
Summary: This crossover is between Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but you have to decide whom else it should include. Pick between Gundam Wing, or Yu Yu Hakasho.Vegeta has a younger brother.


The Truth About the Sailor Moon Series  
  
By: Xena  
  
This crossover is between Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but you have to decide whom else it should include. Pick between Gundam Wing, or Yu Yu Hakasho.  
  
Chapter 1 - Dead?! Alive?! What's Going On?!  
  
"Dead?! What do you mean he's dead?" Queen Vegeta asked her husband.  
  
"That's what Lord Frieza said. He died in battle on the planet Aganon." King Vegeta told his wife. He couldn't believe it either. His son and only heir to the throne was dead.  
  
"When was the last time you ever believed a dam thing he ever said?" Queen Vegeta whispered venomously.  
  
King Vegeta winced at her words. When was the last time he believed Frieza? It couldn't be true. His son was alive somewhere out there. But what if it is true? What if his son was really dead? They had no way of knowing. "But what if its true." He asked his wife. "What if he really is dead? What if we died, we would have no hier to the throne." He tried to make his wife see reason.  
  
"And what if he comes back? His new brother would have already received the throne and there would be a power struggle between the two."  
  
"We would just have to explain it to them when they are older."  
  
Queen Vegeta listened to his words and then gave a deep sigh. "I guess there's no harm. But you will have to tell be the one to explain all this to the both of them."  
  
"That seems fair considering this was my idea."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
* * *  
  
Nine months later  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" Queen Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I see the head my Queen. Just one more push and he's out." A servant girl coached Queen Vegeta.  
  
"When you see my spineless husband make sure that you beat the shit out of him. Do I make myself clear?" she asked the two guards at her door.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.  
  
She screamed as she gave one last push. Then a cry, not of her own, filled the room.  
  
"Let me hold my child." She told the servant.  
  
With a smile the servant girl turned to her Queen and gave her, her child.  
  
Just when she was about to go to sleep from exhaustion, King Vegeta walked through the door. He saw his wife give him a weak smile and he returned the gesture. He walked over to his wife and gently lift the child room his sleeping mother's arms. He waved his finger in front of his face and gave another smile as the child grabbed his finger with lightning quick reflexes.  
  
"You are going to be a fine warrior someday." He told his son. "A fine warrior indeed."  
  
He placed the child back in his mother's arms when he saw the yawn. "Get some rest, for tomorrow you will meet your people." King Vegeta walked out the room, but when he reached the door he stopped and turned back to see his family. Plastered on his face was a huge grin as he watched his new family sleep. He closed the door as he quietly went to go get some sleep of his own  
  
* * *  
  
Five years later  
  
"What is it?" King Vegeta asked the person at the control panel as he walked into the 'War Room.'  
  
"I don't know sire, but there is an unidentified ship entering the atmosphere." The young officer said.  
  
"You woke me up and called me here for one unidentified ship?" King Vegeta asked getting angry. It was three o'clock in the morning and King Vegeta was not a morning person.  
  
"Well sire, right before you walked in, the ship sent a message."  
  
"Well why aren't you playing it?" King Vegeta asked rubbing his temple tiredly.  
  
"Right away sire." The officer turned back to his console and punches some buttons.  
  
"This.Vegeta.returned.the.Aganon.permission.land."  
  
King Vegeta had been in shock ever since the message started to play. He shook from his stirrup and gained control of himself. "Send him the coordinates to the docking station," he said to the officer. He then turned on the two guards at the door. "Wake up my wife, but do not tell her what is going on." King Vegeta ordered the two.  
  
"Yes sire." They walked out the room leaving King Vegeta in his own thoughts once more.  
  
He's alive?! after all this time? What happened? He got out of his chair and walked to the docking station. Halfway there a half asleep, half confused Queen and an all tired prince greeted him in the hall.  
  
"What is this all about?" Queen Vegeta asked her husband.  
  
"There's a surprise for you at the docking station." King Vegeta simply said.  
  
"Oh? And what pray tell is this 'surprise' supposed to be?"  
  
"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
  
Before Queen Vegeta could say anything else they had stopped in front of the docking station doors. King Vegeta punched some buttons opening the doors.  
  
Inside the room, the occupant of the ship had yet to come out.  
  
Where the hell is he? King Vegeta thought to himself. As if on cue, the main entrance doors to the ship opened, and a beaten Prince Vegeta walked out.  
  
All Queen Vegeta could do was just stare in shock and surprise. "Son?! After all this time could it be you?!" She whispered.  
  
With the sensitive hearing that all Saiya-jins were with, Vegeta heard every word clearly. He just simply nodded his head.  
  
Queen Vegeta gave a slight sob. She then immediately ran into her son's arms. "Oh Vegeta. We thought you were dead. Frieza said that you had died in the war, and we didn't know what to do." Queen Vegeta sobbed into her son's shoulder.  
  
As all this was going on, all Vegeta could do was listen to his mother's words. He looked around the room and recognized everyone except the young boy holding his father's hand. "Who is he?" He asked his mother.  
  
"Who?!" she looked around the room and realized he who he was talking about. She bent down and opened her arms and waited for the young boy to reach her. Once the boy was across the room Queen Vegeta picked him up and turned back to Vegeta. "Vegeta, this is your little brother Vegeta II." She said.  
  
"My.brother?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We had him after we heard the news of your death. It was your father who suggested it. He thought that you would never return and we needed an heir to the throne and."  
  
"So you thought I could be easily replaced." Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"Huh? What? never. No one can replace you."  
  
"You have some nerve to say that when the 'replacer' is staring right at me."  
  
"You will not call your brother a 'replacer.' What do you want me to do? Jettison him off into space to a remote part of the galaxy?" She asked appalled.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Vegeta said turning his could eyes on his 'brother.'  
  
She looked at her son in shock and horror. "You will do no such thing." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta just humphed and walked past his mother and father on his way to the medical room.  
  
"You will learn to love your brother, whether you like it or not." His mother yelled after him.  
  
* * *  
  
the next day Vegeta woke up in the med wing at around noon. However, he wasn't alone. His little brother, Vegeta II, was curled up on the left side of the bed. He let out a growl as he quietly got out of bed.  
  
After he got out of the shower and changed into his Saiya-jin armor he walked back into his own room. Inside his brother was sitting on his bed staring off into space. When he heard the door open he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Do you want to spar?" Vegeta II asked his big brother  
  
"Hn," was the only answer Vegeta gave ad he walked out of his room. Vegeta II quickly jumped off the bed and quickly followed his brother.  
  
By the time Vegeta II caught up with Vegeta they had already reached the gravity room. Once inside Vegeta went off to the side ad started to stretch. He watched as his little brother also started his stretches. He decided to go easy on him. For now.  
  
As they got into their fighting stances they sized each other up. Vegeta II was the first to move, heading for the gut considering he was but so high.  
  
After about twenty minutes of sparring, Vegeta realized that he had underestimated his brother and brought it up a notch. It only took Vegeta about another ten minutes to keep his brother down.  
  
While Vegeta was catching his breath he saw his little brother getting up. "So, you're not a pushover." That's good." He threw a ki blast and watched his brother dodge it. "Don't you know how to throw a ki blast or create a shield?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I haven't got that far in training yet." Vegeta II answered.  
  
"When did you start training?"  
  
"About two years ago."  
  
"And you can't create a simple ki blast or fly?"  
  
"I know how to fly. My teacher said that I really shouldn't rely that much on ki."  
  
"Who is your teacher?  
  
"Bardock."  
  
"That punk ass wuss? No wonder you don't know anything."  
  
"Will you train me then?"  
  
Vegeta walked over to his brother and looked down at him. "We'll see kid. We'll see." Je said while messing up his brother's hair.  
  
"Hey," Vegeta II protested, "I'm not a kid."  
  
"Whatever kid." Vegeta said walking out the room. Vegeta II quickly followed.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Vegeta II asked when he caught up with his brother for the second time that day.  
  
"No offense kid, but I train alone." Vegeta said finally reaching the kitchen. He pulled out everything from the fridge for a 'light snack.'  
  
"But you said that you would train me." Vegeta II said fixing him a club sandwich with the contents on the table.  
  
"I said we'll see." Vegeta said finally finishing his sandwich and taking a bite.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. Please?" Vegeta II said taking another bite from his already half gone sandwich.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
"Please Vegeta? Please? I want to be just like." Vegeta tuned out his brother's pleas as he continued to eat his sandwich in peace.  
  
Five minutes later, Vegeta was done and his brother was still going. Is he ever going to stop? Vegeta asked himself. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright already! I'll train you only if you shut up." Vegeta watched as his little brother stopped talking and finished his sandwich. Soon they were back in the gravity room with Vegeta training his little brother.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few year, Vegeta and his brother were getting along quite well. In fact, Vegeta was even growing protective of him, even though he would never admit it to anyone. So when Vegeta II got his first semi-solo mission, Vegeta was not a happy person. 


End file.
